All Over Nothing
by GaMzEe'S lOvEr
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and you hate your eyes Woo first story
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Dave Strider the finest piece of ass in the world or so you thought at this moment you are staring at the ass of a stranger at the ice cream shop and you have no idea why. You think he doesn't see thanks to your amazing ironic shades. Now lets get back to reality "DAVE!" Says John Egbert ,your best friend since you were 13,  
"Sup." "Were you even listening to me?"  
"No sorry I was just thinking of some sick beats."  
John smirks at you and sips his milkshake " Dave I know your lying."  
"What me lie that is absurd!" You say with a British accent.  
"Your checking out Sollux." John says giggling like a little girl. "Wait you know him?"  
"Yeah Karkat introduced me to him before and he's a cool guy." "Cooler than me?" "Dave you know that is impossible." "No one can be cooler or more ironic than you." " So True."  
"Sadly I got to go Karkat will have a fit if I'm late again to movie night."  
" See ya Egderp" " I know your going to tap some of DAT ASS." "DAAAVVE!" John wails blushing like an idiot.  
"I'm not lying am I?" "Fuck you" John gets up and leaves you know he's not mad .

"Thup" You hear a voice you don't recognize. As you look up you see a dark brown haired man with an icy blue eye and an eye tinted red hidden behind a blue and red tinted lenses of his you these are the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen. His hair looks so soft it makes you want to run your fingers through it, especially those two cow licks on each side of his head.  
"Sollux right?"  
"Checking out my asth and thtalking me your winning thome therious creeper pointth." " One John told me your name and two you saw that?"  
"If it wath obviouth for John to notice it'th too damn obviouth."  
"You have a very valid point there." "Tho what'th your name."  
"Strider,Dave Strider"  
"Captor,Thollux Captor." "What"th up with the Jameth Bond reference?" "You a nerd?" This guy was pissing you off, but thanks to your amazing poker face you didn't show it. He was also so damn skinny did he eat anything? You wonder if you can see his ribs with his shirt off. Woah calm down Strider you just met the guy and you are already thinking of him half naked.  
" Do I look like a nerd?" " I said that for pure ironic reasons too complicated to explain."  
"Ok whatever you thay." He says smirking Oh my god if he smirks one more time you think you'll collapse . He's sexy as fuck, yet he pisses you off at the same time. No one has ever made you feel this way EVER. That lisp it's so cute and sexy at the same time you need to go away before you break down and Striders never break down.  
" Dude I got to go here's my number." "Thee ya nerd."  
Damn it he pisses you off and you think you got a new crush. Lets not get you started on his ass. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hi I wanted to thank my 2 followers. I now understand why other authors say that you guys are the best cause you are. I felt amazing to see I had followers. I thought no one would read this crappy story. Also i may change the rating to M because of dirty jokes i want to put in there. One last thing ill keep the chapters short but the story as a whole may be long. enjoy this really crappy story.**

At the moment your dreaming about a guy with a fierce brown eye, and icy blue eye with two cowlicks on each side of his head. He is holding out his hand asking you to dance. All of a sudden the Cupid Shuffle is playing. The two of you start dancing together laughing all throughout the dance . You both fall to the floor in a laughing giggling fit. As your giggling subsided you looked into each other eyes. He leaned in to kiss you.

That's when your alarm clock decides to be a dick and wake you up. "Fuck what the hell was that about?" _Why the hell am I dreaming about that lisping idiot from yesterday?_

You decide to take a shower to clear your head. Just as you turn on the shower your phone dings cause you got a text. Unknown number?

**yo 2tiider kk and john are two bu2y watchiing crappy moviies and making out to hang want to come over**

** is this thollux dude we only met yesterday and your already asking my out on a date desperate much**

** 1 the name ii2 2ollux and two iim bored and ii need two beat someones ass at black ops **

**who says youll beat my ass but fine ill be over just txt me your address and give me twenty minutes **

**k ii liive at honeybee street apartment number 413**

**cya later **

This guy was seriously confident in his gaming skills. He didn't need to know about bros' special training which involed smuppets being thrown and shitty sword fights in the middle of boss levels. This lisping idiot may piss you off, but you couldn't get his eyes out of your head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Great I had a stupid moment. I didn't know that the story was already rated M I thought I rated it T. Thank you for following me! Anyway here is chapter 3.**

When Sollux answered door you were once again struck stupid by is handsomeness. Today he was wearing a bright yellow shirt with little bee on it that says "Hi honey!" and black skinny jeans with a red and blue sock. Now that you were paying attention to his face rather than his ass, you noticed he had a mask of faint freckles across his cheeks right below his custom 3-D glasses. You decide that he has been deemed adorable and somehow sexy as hell in your book.

"You coming in or are you going to thand in the hallway all day?"

"I'm a vampire I can't come in unless you invite me in."

"Get your asth in here so I cant kick it at black opth."

"Fine calm your tits down you must really be bored."

You walk into the clean apartment and the first thing you hear is a slight buzzing. You look at a corner and there is a white box. _HOLY SHIT THERE ARE FUCKING BEES! _

"Dude calm down thothe are genetically modified beeth to have no thtingerth and about zero aggresthion."

"What the hell are they doing here shouldn't they be in a lab?"

"I'm a bee geneticitht and I brought work home."

"And you had the nerve to call me a nerd."

"You're the one making a lame asth James Bond refenceth."

"Yeah whatever lets play some black ops so I can kick your ass."

As you make your way to the couch you check out his balcony. It had a bunch of socks on a table. _What the hell? _"Yo Captor what the hell is up with the socks"

" Umm I feel like when thockth are heated up by the thun they are thofter." _Aww he's blushing._ _Wait are those tube socks? _When you noticed the tube socks you couldn't help but smirk. "What's up with the tube socks no one wears those no more."

"My choice of thockth are none of you buthinesth." The more he blushes the wider your smirk gets but you let it drop to persevere what little privacy he has left and continue you way to the couch.

The two of sit on his red and blue couch. You were surprised how badass it looked, you would have sworn up and down if anyone else owned that couch it would have been tacky as hell. _Maybe this guy makes me see things in a whole new light. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok guys I'm going to sneak in some secret ships in this chapter. See if you can find them I'll tell you what they are at the end!**

You play Black Ops for a couple of hours. You totally would've won if someone didn't decide to hack the game and use all the cheat codes. _Fucker I'll teach him a lesson or two._

"Yo Thrider you hungry?"

"Kinda snackish."

"Come to the kitchen to make thome thandwhichth."

"Whatcha got?"

"Strawberry jam, grape jelly, honey and, peanut butter."

"I'll make a strawberry jam and grape jelly sandwich."

"Ok I'll wait for you to make your thandwich then I'll make mine."

"Ok whatever."

You make you sandwich and make your way to his table with a yellow and black checkered table cloth. When you sit down and take a bite you look back at Sollux he is slightly blushing, because he is licking honey off every finger. You nearly choke on your sandwich, because at that moment you thought: _DAMN THAT IS HOT!_ Sadly you had to look away cause Sollux was making his way to the table.

"You never told me what you did for a living."

"If I did I would have to kill you."

"Theriouthly what do you do."

" Fine if you must know I'm a male stripper, but I make music on the side."

"Hehehehehe gonna give me a lap dance?"

"Maybe later." You said that with a wink and the Strider Smirk that makes girls ovaries explode. You look at his lips which are thin but soft looking with a little drop of honey on the corner of his lips. That little drop of honey makes you want kiss him. Before you know it your licking that drop of honey and whisper in his ear " Honey I'm home."

"Holy thit Thtirder." You back off to look at his face, it has turned the brightest shade of pink you have ever seen even brighter than John.

"Umm c-can you um pleathe go h-home I need to digetht thomethingth." "Shit I didn't mean to do that that was an impulse and I'm sorry I don't even know if your gay or not. Damn I screwed up in than 3 days. Once again I'm sorry. Fuck I'm rambling again aren't I? I understand if you never want to talk to me agai-." _Oh shit he's kissing me. Ahh his lips are soft. _

" Really I'm pretty thure I never thaid that all I athk wasth that you go home tho I could thort out thomething it'th work related, and I'm thure you're afraid of my beeth even though their harmlesth. Dude it'th ok I'm bithexual it'th jutht that I don't do anything like kissing, unless I'm dating the perthon cauthe I'm not a thult like some people I know."

"Oh ok whatever I'll go now see ya later honey bee."You left his apartment and ran to your bro's house which you shared. You absolutely love the feeling of tiredness and with the taste of Sollux on your lips it was perfect. That's when you finally noticed the bulge in your pants.

**A/N: Dave's sandwich was Gamzee and Dave cause we all know that is really hot and Sollux's sandwich was Dave and Sollux because they are both two cool kids who are meant for each other. Thank You once again for reading my story**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ello sorry I haven't updated I can only update on weekends cause I have school. Warning there is masturbation and really dirty thoughts in this chapter don't like it leave. Thanks for following and please review.**

* * *

_Oh shit Dave Jr. wants to play. _You smirk and enter the house. You enter the house silently because you never know when Bro wants to strife and he doesn't care whether you are ready or not. And right now you are really unprepared with the taste of Sollux on your lips and Dave Jr. begging for attention, strifing is the last thing you want to do.

You make it to your room and take off your shirt. Leaning back onto your bed you quickly remove your jeans and palm yourself though your boxers. The image of a horny as hell Sollux enters your mind much to your delight. He lies down on his back and the two of you passionately make out. The two of you quickly strip and Sollux is begging you to fuck his brains out. The moans inside your head are too much and you quickly come. You get up and go to your bathroom to clean up. You put on a clean pair of boxers and put all your clothes in the hamper. As you lie down on your bed exhausted the last thought in your head was; _Sollux. _

* * *

It had been a week since you hanged out with John. He and Karkat were a bit too busy fucking each other, and you were busy hanging with Sollux. The two of you decide to go hangout at a café to catch up. You were already sitting at a table when John walked in with the slightest limp. You smirked at him

"Yo John what's up with the limp? You fall or was Karkat a bit too rough for ya?" " Shut the hell up Dave." says John turning a slight shade of red. " What have you been up to lately?" "Not much getting to know Sollux a lot better though." " Ok gotcha Dave." John smiles with a wink. " Not like that you idiot. I'm getting to know him as a person. I'm not a slut." " Yeah right."

Your phone vibrates and you pull it out and there is a text form Sollux:** II NEED YOUR HELP COME QUIICK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry about that cliffhanger I felt like being evil. XD Sollux isn't in any real trouble though. Thanks for all the reviews they make me feel so much better. Sorry for not updating.**

**P.S.: I regret nothing though.**

"Hey John something came up and I need to go check up in it."

"Oh it's ok we can finish up of conversation later see ya Dave."

_What the hell did Sollux get himself into? _You walk the first two blocks then full out run, because you didn't want John to see you slightly panic. _Striders never panic._

When you get to Sollux's apartment you pick the lock and enter. "Sollux where the hell are you!?" "I'm in the bathroom!" You bang on the door "Why the hell are you in there?" "There wath a wathp in the living room, and it flew right in my face. It thcared me tho I ran in here." " Then why am I here?" " Wathp are thary and I was hoping you could get it out of here for me?" " Really your scared of a single wasp?" " Hey! I didn't teathe you about your fear of puppetth." "Dude puppets are creepy as hell." "Uhg just get the wathp out of here!" " Ok princess lispy."

You go to Sollux's kitchen looking for a jar that wasn't filled with honey. _That took at least 20 minutes. _You take the lid off the jar and creep into the living room. Once again you hear the buzzing of bees, but then you hear the sound of a set of wings slightly louder and off beat. Your ears lead you to the sound of these wings which were lapping up a pool of a white, sticky liquid on the couch. _Ew gross. _You cover the wasp with the jar and screw on the top before it could fly out. You walk to his sock covered balcony and release the wasp. "And don't you come back ya hear!"

You walk back to the bathroom door and knock on it "Yo Sollux the deed is done." He opens the door and once again you are blown away by how adorably sexy he looks. "Oh thank you Prince Douchbag how can I ever repay you?" "You can repay me by explaining what's that stuff doing on you couch." Sollux walks over to his couch and wipes his fingers though the liquid. Then he licks his finger. You're over there having a panic attack on the inside cause that was really hot. "Dude did you just taste your own jizz?" " Ew no this is icing from a cinnamon bun I was eating you sicko." Sollux gets really close to you and whispers in your ear "You can taste some if you want, but you got to work for it."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not updating next week is the state test and all week the whole school have been busting our butts trying to get us ready. Also I have been slightly depressed lately and haven't had any ice-cream in about 2 weeks I'm about to die. Thank you for following and reviewing makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Also I'm changing the plot John does not get to prank anyone, but the title stays. Anyway back to the sexy scene with heavy make out session.**

At this moment you and Sollux are both hot, sweaty, and sticky. _This is going to be a pain in the ass to get this stain off my jeans. _You both are on the kitchen floor bodies entangled stomachs covered in a warm, sweet creamy liquid. "Dude you make the best cinnamon rolls ever." you say with a tired, happy smile on your face. "Yeah how about next time we don't have a fight with the icing." "Hey you started it by tickling me." Yeah whatever." "Hey Sollux you want to get off me or make me your personal teddy bear." You don't get an answer cause he fell asleep with his head on your shoulder. _Aww he looks so kuwaii when he's sleeping. Oh hell I sound like Bro when he sees chibi forms of his favorite anime characters ._ You gently untangle yourselves and you carry him to bed. _Does this guy ever eat? Seriously he cant weigh more than 120. _You place him softly into his bed and you leave the room to find a soft washcloth to clean Sollux with.

When your done cleaning up Sollux you go to find his biggest pair of sweatpants and take a shower. _Honey shampoo and conditioner? This guy has to have a fetish for this stuff. _Whether he does or doesn't you use it anyway. You get out of the shower, dry off, and get dressed. _Damn my hair has never felt this soft. _You were going to sleep on the couch, but somehow it was covered in icing. _How the hell that even happened_?However the hell it happened, it means you got to share a bed with Sollux.

You enter the bee themed room and stare at the slightly snoring body. You do your best to enter the bed silently, but you know you failed when you feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist and hear a sleepy voice say "Ninja my ass you're as quite as a bulldozer in a china shop." You flip over to look at his mismatched eyes and only one word enters your mind: _Beautiful. _Next thing you know you feel a pair of soft lips on yours and it feels wonderful. You quickly feel the kiss heating up as Sollux's tongue dances across you lips. He nips your lips and you gasp in surprise, he takes advantage of this and explores your mouth. _He tastes like honey and icing. _This entire time like an idiot you still have your shades on.He pulls back to take a breath you both need and lies next to you and says "Can I see your eyes?"

**A/N: That last line starts a whole bunch of unnecessary shit. XD I'm so evil.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Omg guys I'm so sorry for not updating. After color guard tryouts were over I got really lazy with the story I'm sorry. Hey one more thing though do you guys think I'm doing a good Dave? I feel like he's too dorky tell me what you think. I love the reviews though they make me happy thanks guys here's chapter 8.**

You sit up suddenly nearly crashing heads together. You try to keep your poker face, but fail miserbly. "No I'm sorry,but no." You look at Sollux and he's frowning. You hate that look on him. "Why the hell not?" You almost start to panic when you realize that you were going to be late for work. "I got to go to work." You get up to leave when Sollux pulls you down for another kiss. "I know your lying, but I'll thee them next time." He whispers in your ear. You try not to blush,but fail at too. Geez this guy is going to destroy your Strider reputation. Then Bro will seriously beat your ass. "I'm sorry I really need to go honey bee." Sollux pouts,"Fine,but I want my thweatpantth back tomorrow." You smirk. "Okay princess." You grab your shirt and leave.

You arrive at your house and notice a smuppet in front of your bro's room. _Oh gross. _Smuppets in front of Bro's door meant he had his boyfriend over. You walk into your room and get your stripper outfit bag and put on some proper clothes. You leave the house,but not before hearing "JAKE FUCK ME!" You know Bro did that on purpose to mess with you. You start walking to your job. When you arrive your boss,Equius, is out side waiting for you. "You are late Dave." He crosses his arms. You can alreadly see his sweat stains. "Sorry couldn't find my outfit." You lie. "Very well please do not allow it to happen again. You are on next." _Great_. "Okay." You make your way inside the club. You walk past the bar and hear, "Hey Motherfucker not going to say hi to your best friend?" Gamzee smiles as he cleans a glass. Now was not the time to fuck around this asshole. You simply walk past him and say "Not not Juggalo." You say that to piss him off. You finally get backstage to put on your outfit.

**A/N: i'm going to open a poll to see which outfit you want dave to have i'll close it the 4 of june.**


	9. Chapter 9

The outfit you had to wear sucks ass. You have never felt so bad for the people in China who had to make this shit. It was a fucking red kitty outfit. It's basicly a rip away red tank-top that said "meow" in white and white shorts that had a red tail and ears. You had your choice in outfits, but you went with this one because your other boss,Nepeta,begged you and couldn't say no to her adorable green eyes. You put on your blue contacts and walk on stage. The music starts to play and your dance begins. Your decently felxible, so you can do some moves that would break anyone elses bones. Five minutes later your dance is over and walk off stage shirtless and covered in sweat. You plant your ass on a beanbag you have there strictly for ironic reasons. You towel yourself off quickly and put on some normal clothes and walk behind the bar.

After every dance you walk behind the bar to help Gamzee. He is a kickass bartender, but you'll never admit it to him. "Hey Motherfucker notgoing to show me any love?" You roll your eyes and say nothing. You clean the glasses until the juggalo pokes your cheek "What's wrong bro?" Gamzee actually looks concerned, you don't know why you two aren't on the best turns. He tries to be friendly to you, but you always push him away. "Nothing important." You lie, your just lying to every one tonight. You had a lot on your mind though, you were trying to figure out a way to make it up to Sollux. "Can I have a manehatten and a margrita please?" some weirdo asks. Gamzee looks at you "I got the margrita cool bro?" "Yeah I got it." You start to make the manehatten. Making it wasn't hard, but making drinks always tests your memory of how to make them. You have no idea how the hell that clown next to remembers how to make drinks and do it with flair. It confuses you to no end, but for now you let it drop. "Here it is Makara." After a few hours of this you leave for the night, walking home. Once you get your fine ass home you take a shower and go to your room and have a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: Guys I want to thank you for following, favorites, and reviewing. They make me so happy! I'm happy I made something that makes you guys happy. I'm sorry this is really late I got sick and wasn't in the mood to write for a while but I'm not giving up on this story! I have a tumblr too. The name is lovingmylittlehetastuck so go follow or ask questions if you want. So here's another chapter. **

You wake up and get dressed for the day. You go to the kitchen to get some apple juice. _Shit is the bomb._ You couldn't find any. You hear a loud slurp behind you as you turn around and find Bro drinking _your _last apple juice. "God damn it Bro!" you yell. He smirks "What cha going to do about your apple juice lil man?" You silently fume because you know if you strife with Bro you'll lose because you are not a morning person. So, you turn around grab Sollux's sweatpants that you washed and leave. "Bro you're an ass!" you yell as you leave the house. Your phone vibrates at you had gotten a text.

**EB: hey dave! :B**

**TT: sup egderp whats up**

**EB: karkat and i are having a movie night and we want to invite you and sollux **

**TT: we are not watching any nick cage or rom-coms**

**EB: dave our movies are awesome there is nothing wrong with them**

**TT: everything is wrong with them but we are coming anyway**

**EB: great hurry up and get here we have apple juice**

You quickly get to Sollux's apartment and knock on the door. "Who ith it?" you hear him call with that adorably sexy lisp. "It's your knight in shining armor." He opens the door "Oh look it'th Prince Douchebag." He says playfully. You smile "Are you going to let me in? He steps outside, shuts and locks his door. "No becauthe Karkat invited me to come over to watch thome really shitty movie and I'm thure John invited you too." "How did you know?" The two of you start walking. "Really Dave? It ithn't that hard to figure out." The two of you walk in silence as you guys take a short cut through a park. Sollux suddenly squeaks and jumps and quickly grabs Dave's hand. "Sollux are you okay?" You look at him and he looks kinda pale. "Wathp." He says simply. You look around and see a single wasp on a nearby flower. You smirk and pull him closer to you and scoop him up bridal style. "Princess Honeybee we must get you away from the evil Hymenoptera." "Put me down you asthhole!" Sollux shouts, but squeaks loudly and holds tighter to you when he hears the buzzing of the wasp flying. You smirk at him "You're so squeaky." And with that you take off running. "DAVE PUT ME DOWN BEFORE YOU DROP ME!" Sollux shouts loudly. You stop and look at Sollux you notice he has a bright pink blush under his mask of freckles. _Cute. _"Drop Princess Honeybee? Never!" He starts to glare at you "You better put me down right now or I will give you a boner in public." You see he is smiling in his eyes but not with his lips. You consider if that boner is a bad idea, but put him down anyway. You poke his ribs "Shit Sollux do you eat? I bet teenage girls weigh more than you." Sollux pushes you playfully as the two of you reach the block where John and Karkat live. "I eat douche. I don't want to thuff my face like you." Sollux jabs you in the ribs softly. "I don't stuff my face it's called having a healthy appetite." You and Sollux walk up to John and Karkat's house and ring the doorbell. "I'm not answering the door for those pricks!" You hear Karkat shout though the door. "I love you two kk." Sollux says with a smirk. "Karkat stop being so grouchy." John says as he answers the door "Hi guys! Come on in." "Let the games begin." You hear Karkat mumble.


End file.
